


Confessions Of An Electric Love

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [22]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 18: ElectricPeko and Mikan look overwhelmed. “Was that true?” asks the swordswoman, head tilted in surprise. “You have feelings for us two? You… love us?”
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Femslash February [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	Confessions Of An Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Ibuki strums her electric guitar with a ferocious intensity, the loud music echoing over the entire room. She nods her head to the beat, plucking her strings to the rhythm and scream-singing at the top of her voice.

Peko and Mikan look overwhelmed. “Was that true?” asks the swordswoman, head tilted in surprise. “You have feelings for us two? You… love us?”

Ibuki nods nervously, “Uhhh… yeppers! Ibuki loves you Peko-peko! Ibuki loves you Mikan! B-but it’s okay if Mikan and Peko-peko don’t like Ibuki, you know, but Ibuki had a crush for a looong time so she thought she should tell you, but-” She’s cut off as she feels two pairs of arms surround her, hugging her tight.

“Love you too Mioda-san,” whispers Peko quietly in reply.

“N-no one’s ever s-said something so nice to me b-before!” sobs Mikan, “n-not even as a joke!”

“Don’t worry Mikan-chan! It’s not a joke! Ibuki honest to goodness loves you!”

“W-well,” Mikan stutters, “I do like you a lot! And Pekoyama-san too! B-but I’m so surprised you l-like me, I’m so sorry you have to-”

“Tsumioda-chan, I love you too, and I promise I wouldn’t give it up for the world. You are amazing, okay?”

“Yay Peko-peko, you seemed so awesome when you said that! And Mikan, your super amazing and adorable! No need to be sorry! Mikan needs smiles and lots of smiles! Sunshiny smiles!”

Mikan gave a small sniff then burst into tears on their shoulder, hugging the two of them tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment!


End file.
